Modern computer systems use input/output (I/O) buses to connect I/O devices to other system elements. Larger computer systems may have a great many I/O devices connected to the system using multiple I/O buses. I/O devices frequently require maintenance, resetting, or replacement, and these activities may require a shutdown of all or part of the computer system. For computer systems that are relied upon for business needs, extended periods of downtime can cause greatly reduced business efficiency. Therefore, limiting the downtime necessary to maintain I/O devices connected to a computer system may also result in a more limited impact to business efficiency.